


Welcome to New York

by littlebell_captain



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Breaking Cannon, College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebell_captain/pseuds/littlebell_captain
Summary: Juliana Valdez is a fashion student at the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York City, originally from Texas.Valentina Carvajal is a journalism student at Columbia University and grew up on the Upper East Side.What happens when two worlds collide?*erase (nearly) everything but the characters’ personalities from canon*





	Welcome to New York

Juliana steps out of her dorm building and into the crisp morning air. New York. Early autumn.

Everything buzzes with a gentle electricity as she makes her way through the busy streets to her favorite cafe, where she orders a chai latte and takes a seat at the window table. She carefully removes her laptop and her planner from her sleek black leather backpack and begins her assignment.

About half an hour later, a pretty girl with dark brown hair, dressed in a green floral dress, walks by the window, catching Juliana’s eye. Then, all of a sudden, she walks into the cafe. Juliana stares at her all the way to the ordering counter and to the back table where she takes a seat and whips out a sketchbook, so intensely focused on the unseeable page.

Juliana smiles and goes back to her article, but finds herself unable to focus, unable to stop looking back.


End file.
